Unheard
by KennyFlowright
Summary: A mysterious girl appears, accompanied by Tas,Tanis and Flint, after the groups five year absence.They all think she is mute, but one companion can hear her, loud and clear.Who is she?Where did she come from?What in the Abyss is wrong wih her?


This is my first Dragonlance story, so I hope you like it(If you don't then don't read it).

The reason the character is speaking in italics and underlines will be explained later on,but just t be clear **she is not thinking**, but actually speaking allowed.

* * *

I ran through the trees, ignoring the branches that whipped at my face.I kept calling his name, though I knew he couldn't hear me.I scolded my self for letting him out of my sight. 

_"He's a kender, you stupid girl!You have to watch him all the time!"_ I muttered.

I skidded to a halt among the autumn leaves and listened carefully.Suddenly a screaming whistle pierced the air, accompanied by a shrill voice.

"_Gotcha,_"

I hurried in the general direction of the sound.As I went I could make out my escapee talking to someone, someone who replied and then shouted in anger.There was a deep voice chuckling and and even deeper voice yelling.All the noise stopped abruptly,being replaced by tinkling bells.

I stopped again, listening and catching my breath, to see what would happen next.A heavily accented voice floated to my ears.At first I didn't understand, since I couldn't speak the language, but the last bit came though loud and clear.

"...kill them."

I lunged forward,batting away branches and leaves.Hoof beats started up and moved out of steel was removed from it sheath.The trees were beginning to thin and I could hear steel clanging against steel.

Suddenly I burst from the trees and onto a dirt road.My momentum carried me right into the back of one of the fighters.It spun around and I realized it was a goblin.It grinned wolfishly at me and reached out to grab me.It movement was stopped as a sword slid right through it stomach, dripping with blood.The mottled gray creature gave a gurgle and collapsed to the ground as the blade was removed by its owner.

The swordsman was a young-ish man with reddish-brown hair,which fell below his ears.His face was covered, on the bottom half, with a neat, close-cut beard.He wore clothes that bore elvish designs,and looked like a ranger's outfit.

He quickly glanced around the road and swore.

"Dammit!I didn't want them all dead.We don't even know who they were working for,"his voice was deep, probably the one I heard laughing.

The deeper voice cut in.

"Its not the Theocrat.They scoffed at his name when you mentioned it,"said a dwarf as he stumped of to the man's side.

He was short, only coming up a little bit above my rescuers knee.He wore armor of dwarven make.He, like all dwarves, had a big, long beard, his was mostly gray and reached his knees.his hands held a large battle-axe, which was also smeared with goblin blood.

He looked at me curiously.

"Who's the young lass?" he asked.

The bearded man shrugged.

"I'm not sure.She just flew out of the bushes and ran into a goblin," he replied,scratching his beard and studying me.

I gazed back, flicking between him and the dwarf.My gaze must of unnerved the dwarf because he gave a cough and looked away.

"Where is that blasted kender!?"he growled.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind me.

"I'm right here Flint!" cried the aforementioned kender as he emerged from the brush,"One of those toads threw my hoopak into the trees."

He held it up like a trophy.

His shrill voice disrupted my thoughts.I spun around and looked at the kender in anger.He appeared surprised to see me.

"Rista! There you are.I was looking for you everywhere!What are you doing with Tanis and Flint?" he wondered.

I went from angry to dumbfounded.The little annoyance though _I_ was lost?I into the pack on my hip and dug around for a moment.Finally I pulled out a medium-sized chalkboard and a stick of chalk.

"_Tasslehoff Burrfoot, are you insane!__**I **__was looking for you!_"I wrote.

"Why?I wasn't lost,"he replied clueless.

"_Are you serious!You wandered off on you own when I was checking my map!_"

"Did I?'

I threw my arms up in exasperation.

* * *

I know I ended it at a terrible spot but I couldn't think anywhere else to end it.So it ended with Tas' clueless annoyance. 

Rate and Review, my friends, Rate and Review


End file.
